At present, the structure of a brush head assembly connection system is very important for a personal care product with a large brush head assembly for skin cleansing, or massage or other uses.
In a conventional brush head assembly connection system, a motor is connected to a brush head assembly via a complex additional connecting component, and drives the brush head assembly to rotate via the additional connecting component, which may causes a high energy consumption.
Furthermore, it is also complicated to mount the brush head assembly, which may cause inconvenience in assembling and disassembling of the brush head assembly since the brush head assembly is required to be replaced frequently.